Fire and Ice
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Marine Couples have been getting killed in London for 2years.Yet when NCIS gets close the killings stop.That is until they  start again,now though in DC.The Killer forces Gibbs and Jenny to work togther for the first time in 7 years since Paris-series 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N- so here is my new story. It is based in series 2 and Jenny may be slightly OOC, but I wanted to show a different side of her. I hope you like it. I will update ASAP but my updates may be slightly spontaneous as per usual. Anyways I am waffling once more. I hope you enjoy reading this…**_

**Case File : Confidential**

** Case Number: **_LNSK117301_**  
><strong>** Senior Investigating Officer: **_Assistant Director Jennifer Shepard_**  
><strong>** Based: **_Central London Office_

**Case Notes: **_24 married marine couples__ murdered over the course of 2 years, between August '01 and August '03. 1 couple murdered each month. The woman killed first. Tortured then had her throat slashed. The man killed around 2 weeks later. C.O.D. was poisoning. _

_Note added October '03: no mo__re killing have been reported in the Central London district. Searches are currently underway to find if any other killings have taken place with the same M.O._

**Case Status: **_Cold (active)_

**Case File : Confidential**

** Case number:**_ DCSK117703__  
><em>**Senior Investig****ating Officer: **_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs__  
><em>**Based: **_Washington DC Navy yard_

**Case Notes:**_ 6 married marine couples killed over the last 6 months, since September '03. 1 couple killed each month. The woman killed first. Tortured then had her throat slashe__d. The man killed around 2 weeks later. C.O.D. was poisoning. _

**Case Status:**_ Active_

Jennifer Shepard was currently sat on a plane flying from London Heathrow to Washington DC, with her team. Special Agent James Hayes was her senior field agent. He was a prankster, and a pain in the backside at times, but he was also undoubtedly a good agent and friend to his boss and colleagues. Sarah Jones was Jenny's latest addition. She'd only been on the team eight months. They had all met when Sarah was in the metropolitan police force and Jenny and James were working a joint case with them. Her boss at the time had not exactly respected her to say the least. One of Jenny's team had just been promoted leaving a vacancy on her tem. Jenny had offered Sarah the job and she had accepted in the blink of an eye. Sarah had and still was proving herself worthy of the job. Sarah and James worked well together, and were good friends too.

Jenny had been trained by Gibbs. He'd been strict when she was a probie and always made her follow his 'rules'. She was either punished with the glare which was the more frequent occurrence, yet from time to time she'd also been head slapped. Jenny though treated her team different. She treat them all like equals and called each other by first names. Instead of a head slap Jenny collected money ( 1x head slap = £5) which seemed to work. By the end of the month the collected money was either spent on coffee or if they had enough on a night out. Jenny considered her team also as her friends, and for her, who had little but her job these days Sarah and James meant the world to her.

Seven years ago Jenny had left Jethro, who was by then her lover, on a plane with just a 'Dear John' letter for an explanation. She'd always regretted her decision to leave since the nest day. Yet six months later when she had finally built up the courage to ring him, she found out he was already engaged to another woman. It had hit her hard. After five years of dwelling on Jethro she finally decided to attempt to move on. She met a man called Mark who happened to be nothing like Jethro, but she decided that was most likely a good thing. The only downside was that Mark had a reputation for being a hard core play boy. Yet Jenny being Jenny, she found the best in him. And the pair were wed after 8 months of dating. 2 months ago Jenny found out that her husband had been having a string of affairs throughout their marriage and so she filed for divorce. A month ago with the divorce still going through, Jenny applied for a restraining order after she'd found Mark following her and looking at her phone records. Since then her team were the only thing that kept her sane. She thought she'd get through it all by burying her head in work and living on coffee. But Sarah and James had other ideas, they'd drag her away from work and take her on a night out, or on a Saturday evening they'd cancel their plans and turn up at her door armed with Chinese and a film.

To make things worse, Jenny now had to go to DC and work a joint investigation with Gibbs and his new team. The one man she truly didn't think that she could face at the moment. But once more she knew she had her loyal team behind her and that thought alone mad her have even the slightest bit of hope she could cope.

**xXx**

Gibbs sat in Director Tom Marrow's office awaiting the arrival of the Assistant Director. Marrow was reading one of the many case files he was requires to read. Meanwhile Gibbs was sat tapping his fingers on the old Mahogany desk. Leroy Jethro Gibbs may well be one of NCIS' best agents, but he was not known for his patience. This fact was becoming ever more evident as the minutes passed.

"Where the hell is the Assistant Director? I do have a job to do you know sir!"

"I am well aware Gibbs. Unless you have forgotten I am the one who signs your pay check at the end of every month. The plane was delayed but they will be here soon. I know this may be hard for you but be patient."

Just as he spoke the words, the intercom buzzed into life.

"_Director Marrow, the AD is here."_ His assistantsaid.

"Thank you Cynthia. Let her in."

Gibbs was shocked to hear that the Assistant Director was a woman, after all NCIS was such a male environment. Yet his shock grew when he laid eyes on who stepped through the door.

Her red hair was considerably longer than it had been the last time they met. No longer did she wear the casual clothes they'd both worn undercover. Now she wore a fitted pencil skirt which he was sure was way too short to be allowed, a green silk blouse and a fitted blazer. She looked different, smarter. It dawned then on him that over the last seven years Jenny Shepard had grown up, she'd gone from being his loyal probie to the grown up Politian and Assistant Director she was now. In his heart he felt a sense of bittersweet pride.

"Tom, my sincere apologies for being late. Today has been a hell of a day, first I had a blazing row with customs because they were not going to allow me and my team to travel with our side arms. Thankfully James managed somehow to persuade the young lady that we were not about to commandeer the plane how I'll never know. Then the plane was delayed."

"Jenny, it is perfectly fine. At least you're here and no one is dead. Although I believe if you had been any longer I would be sat alone in this office. Gibbs, Jenny you two already know each other so we don't need to linger on the pleasantries."

"Shepard."

"Gibbs. Shall we spare the; you haven't changed a bit gibberish."

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?"

"I take it there won't be any issues with you two working together once more. If I remember correctly you two worked some of the toughest undercover operation NCIS has ever dealt with and succeeded. You two were and if I hear correctly are still considered the best undercover operatives NCIs has and has ever had."

There will be no problem at all sir. We are both full grown adults after all."

"No problem as long as she remembers where she stands."

"I'm not your little probie any more Jethro."

"I also remember you two were unfortunately renowned for you arguments which could empty the building in seconds. I would appreciate it if you could at lease attempt to begin working before you kill one another."

Jenny smiled at Tom before attempting to build up her strong fearless front on. All the while Gibbs was playing on her mind. She knew he wanted to wind her up and he knew how to. That's where the problems laid.

"Sir special agent Hayes is briefing Gibbs' team in full on our investigation."

"DiNozzo'll be doing the same."

"Good. I do hope this partnership will work as effectively as it always used to. Either of you any questions?"

"Who's in charge?"

"Purely on the grounds of it being Gibbs' turf he is. Only though due to me being aware Jenny has other responsibilities and also personal things going on"

"Perfectly fine sir." Jenny replied with a false smile. With that the duo began to leave.

"Oh, whilst I remember, Jenny; seeming as you're in the country will you be attending the SecNavs birthday dinner. It'll only be small, close friends, agency heads and important people in his world. He requested you attend seeming as you never are able to with you being based in London."

"Tell him I'd be honoured."

She exited the office and met Gibbs. It was strange to see him after all these years. He hadn't changed much though, his hair was now more salt than pepper and he had a few more lines on his face but there again so did she. The worst thing was she still found him attractive, only she banished those thoughts from her mine. For now at least.

"I suppose congratulations are due. _Choosing the Job_ obviously proved to be right for _you_."

"I take it you have read the case file _Agent _Gibbs."

"Yeah Jen, I have. Or should that be _Madame_?"

Jenny just walked off down the stairs. With her divorce going through and her husband finding it amusing to ring her every five minutes the last thing she needed was him winding her up. Her patience at the moment was near enough none existent and it wasn't going to take a lot for her to snap and her walls to fall down. They had a job to do for now though. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could return and begin to pick up the broken shards of her so called life and rebuild it.

Jenny walked down to the bull pen with a slight smirk on her face. Taking in the grand scale of things not that much had changed. The walls and dividers were now an atrocious orange and computers were on each desk but the majority of things were the same. Gibbs desk was still clear and he no doubt had not a clue how to use his computer. Her team seemed to be getting along with Gibbs' like a house on fire which mad her smile.

"Gibbs meat my team: James Hayes and Sarah Jones."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Sarah.

"We've heard a lot about you Gibbs." James added.

"DiNozzo, Kate meet _Assistant Director_ Shepard." He gruffly said.

"Please call me Jenny. I take it you weren't born 'DiNozzo'."

"Tony."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. My team all call each other by first names apart from when we are with the director."

Jenny sent James and Sarah to set up at the two desks just behind the ivied whilst she sat at the desk opposite Jethro's where she used to sit as a probie. She glanced at Jethro and their eyes caught each other. Then the awkward moment came when they broke contact and began to work.

It seemed as though there were going to be a few awkward moments in the next few days. At 20 00 Jenny looked across at her team and saw them drooping, they'd been up since 04 00 UK time and where suffering from Jet lag.

"Go home all of you. We aren't going to get anything else tonight. Off you go."

Jenny's team smiled and got their stuff before giving her a hug and leaving. Kate and Tony looked at Gibbs and he reluctantly nodded telling them they could go. Once the pair had gone Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"Why you send 'em home?"

"They were falling asleep. They've been up since 04 00 Greenwich mean times and have Jet lag. And your team, well if they work half as hard as you made me Stan and Chris work then I know they'll be dead on their feet too."

"Go home Jen. You're shattered. It may have been over seven years but I can still read you."

Her phone rang, it was Mark. She quickly ignored the call before turning to Gibbs. In that split second she couldn't help but wonder what her life could have been like had she stayed. She'd give her position to be allowed the chance to stay with him. Banishing one more thoughts of him from her mind she made her way out. Smiling sadly at him before leaving. That smile said more to him than words ever could, then again they'd never needed words. Hopefully, they never would either.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review, I'd love to know what you thought of the first chapter! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N- here is the next chapter, I know it's long but I hope you enjoy. I've loved writing this one. :D so enjoy and apologies for bad spelling and grammar as usual. BTW, thanks to everyone who story/author favourite/alerted, and especially reviewed, they mean the world so :D**

Jenny Shepard woke early the next morning. Then again she wasn't actually sure if she'd been to sleep. Last night had been hard. She'd decided not to stay in a hotel, after all what's the point when you own a perfectly good house. Yet when she'd stepped through that door, memories had come flooding back to her. Memories of her childhood had over whelmed her. More awkwardly though memories of the last time she was in this house. It'd been just before she had set off on the opp. in Paris. Jethro had slept over as per usual, the bags had been packed and he'd chanced her down the stairs and hugged her around the waist. But instead of coming home to her father or Jethro she'd come home to a cold empty house full of memories from a lifetime ago.

As she became more aware of her room she smiled at the pictures around the room. Each on was either of her and her father, or of her and Jethro. She should put them away and she knew it, but she didn't have to heart to put them in a box never to be seen.

Jenny attempted to push the memories from her head. Now was not the time to start reminiscing and wondering what could have been. She grabbed her wash bag and went into the en-suite bathroom and showered, washing away the sleep from her eyes and attempted to make herself feel at least semi-alive at the unholy hour. Once she felt like she would actually be able to do some work she left the bathroom and headed into her wardrobe. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her.

Her cloths lined the walls as she'd expected, yet what she had forgotten was that Jethro's clothes were also still there. A few of his shirts and jeans, Jackets and joggers where hung up just as he'd left them all those years ago. To make matters worse, on there was hung a large photo of them both that Ducky had taken when they were in London. Jenny and Gibbs sat on a wall in Covent Garden as a street performer performed. But they were sat looking deep into one another's eyes instead of at the juggling unicyclist. Jenny had completely forgotten it was hung there. Ducky had given her it on her last birthday before Paris when they'd all met at his house for a meal. Ducky had gotten her the print; Stan had gotten her some portable music player that he'd said was: 'for when Gibbs gets too quiet'. Chris had gotten her a photo frame with 'Probie' written on it. Although she was a higher rank than him they'd all called her probie. Jethro had gotten her a locket with a picture of them in it. She remembered it being the best birthday she could ever have had. Even the memory made her smile still.

Once more she banished the memories from her head, cursing herself for letting them overwhelm her once more. She picked out a pair of high wasted Navy blue skinny trousers with a sailor front and a crisp white blouse with a navy blue pinstripe which she tucked in. Her hair was left down and loose and her feat slipped into a pair of red stilettoes which she remembered Jethro loved when she'd bought them years ago for a Halloween party she'd dragged him to.

Jenny grabbed her dress for the SecNav's ball that evening and headed downstairs. On her working top sat a packet of Star books 'Jamaican blend' coffee. She grabbed her pink thermos cup which James had bought her a few months ago to: "help prevent global warming". It had 'keep calm and drink coffee' printed on the front which never failed to make her smirk.

**xXx**

Forty five minutes later Jenny stepped into the bull pen. It was completely empty. Then again it was still dark outside and only 05 30. Gibbs wasn't even in yet so there was not a chance than anyone else would be. Jenny dumped her bag at the desk which she'd used yesterday. Her desk as it used to be. She remembered so clearly the day Gibbs had called her Jen for the first time.

_It had been back in the days just after Decker had left and it was Just Jenny and Gibbs. It had been a long day. The case had been emotionally and physically hard. A marine had been accused of taking back handers so had committed suicide. It had hit home for Jenny and she'd been distant all day. It wasn't until Marrow had told Gibbs of the circumstances surrounding her father's death Gibbs had understood why. _

_The time was late, nearing early morning and she was sat at her desk doing the paper work to close the case._

"_It's late Shepard, go home."_

"_I'll finish this thanks boss."_

_ He'd knelt down in front of her and looked into her sparling green eyes filled with tears he was sure would fall as soon as she was alone. "Go home Jen." He'd said it with such emotion that her walls dropped and the tears had fallen. _

_ That was the first time he'd ever seen his fearless, beautiful, red-headed partner ever cry, and it hurt like hell for him to know he couldn't do a thing to lessen her pain._

Jenny pulled herself out of her memories when her phone rang. It was Mark. Her finger hovered over the answer button before she declined his call once more. _Does this man not understand the terms of a restraining order?_ Jenny then did what she did best. She turned on her computer and began to burry herself in work. She made a map to show all the locations victims had been found in an attempt to find out it there was a link. But she had no such luck. As she sighed in frustration Gibbs walked in with his signature coffee in hand.

"You're early." He commented.

"10 out of 10 for observation Jethro. You're late. "

"Late?"

"You used to be in at 06 00 on the dot every day. It's 06 45."

"Well done Shepard, 10 out for 10 for observation."

The pair began glaring at each other before they were interrupted by the arrival of their teams'. "Wow Jenny you're early." Tony Commented.

"That's what begins to happen when you work with Gibbs. You find yourself getting here earlier and earlier."

"You worked with Gibbs?"

"ye, I was his-"

"Probie." Gibbs cut her off. She stood up and looked at him.

"Partner." She added.

"O, so that's what we're calling it now is it. Well maybe we should correct that now to boss."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you tell me Shepard. You're the one who left."

"I had no choice. I couldn't just stay your little project forever Jethro, however much you may want it."

"My little project! I didn't expect you to, I knew you'd go far. Just didn't think that was all you cared about. I actually thought you cared about me." He said walking off.

"You can't just leave it like that Jethro. When did I ever say I didn't care about you?"

"Well why did you leave Jen? Explain that." He fired back. They were at full volume by then and neither had noticed Marrow at the balcony.

"Oi! Gibbs, Shepard. Is it too much to ask for you not to kill each other before your teams have even had the chance to wake up? Jenny Harry Pierce from MI5 is on the line in MTAC."

Jenny let out a loud groan and pretended to bash her head against the window. Her team got up and went over to her.

"It's been an honour to work with you Jennifer Shepard. I…I'm just so sad our time has to end so soon." Sarah said as she pretended to cry.

"Well Jenny. I wish you the best of look as you die from boredom and stress due to his majesty." James added.

"Geez guys, thanks a bundle. It's nice to know I have the support of my team behind me." Jenny added before they all burst out laughing and Jenny left. Kate, Tony and Gibbs looked at Sarah and James with confused looks.

"What the hell was that all about?" questioned DiNozzo.

"O, yeah sorry. Erm well Pierce is the head of MI5, they deal with anti-terrorist opp.'s which Jenny also does. Basically he claims we keep going into his jurisdiction which is complete and utter rubbish. Every time Jenny talked to him she comes out looking so drained and as if she's about to commit suicide."

"Back to work the lot of you!" Gibbs barked as he began to walk away. "Off for coffee."

**xXx**

An hour and a half later Jenny emerged from MTAC looking as if she was about to kill someone. James saw her look and grabbed her thermos which was refilled with coffee and handed her it. She took a long drink before actually speaking. "God that man winds me up! Thanks James." At that moment Gibbs got up and began to head to the lift. "Oi! Gibbs where you off?"

"Abby's lad she's got something." Jenny somehow managed to run over to him giving him the chance to look at her attire. He thought for a split second she looked more beautiful than ever, her legs were slim and the heels made them look longer than usual. Jenny placed her finger under his chin and pulled his head up. "My face is here Jethro." That was the wrong move though, it caused them to lock eyes and memories to flood their minds. Jenny was the first to pull herself together. "Who's Abby?"

"Forensics." Gibbs replied as he head to the lift.

"They got rid of Mad Malcolm?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled at the use of the old forensics nick name. "Turns out he really was mad."

"Ducky's still here right."

"Yeah he is."

**xXx**

As the pair of ex-partners entered the lab Gibbs turned off the music as Jenny got over her confusion and shock that Abby was a Goth. "What'ch got Abs?" Asked Gibbs handing her a Caf-Pow which had come from out of nowhere.

"Patience Gibbs! Ooh you must be the person from London." Abby said referring to Jenny.

"Yeah, Jenny."

"You worked with Gibbs, DiNozzo called and said. So what was Gibbs like 'back in the day'?"

"Prettymuch the same as now, and he's about to ride your ass if you don't tell him what you wanted to."

"Right yeah, well. Me and Maria-"

"Maria?" he questioned.

"My head forensic scientist in London." Informed Jen."

"Anyway we were going over all the evidence and I found something."

"You gonna make me guess Abs?"

"Geez Gibbs patience really isn't your virtue. Well in the Jacket of the Second Male DC Victim there was a single hair, ad yes my silver haired fox I can get DNA from it but it'll take time. "Thanks Abs. You've got 2 hours." Abby simply rolled her eyes.

"Ducky?"

"Ducky."

**xXx**

Once more the pair stepped out of the lift, yet this time they headed into the silver sterile room which was Ducky's lair. Jenny smiled as she remembered all the times she'd been in this room. From her first autopsy to when he'd stitched Jethro up after Diane had hit him with a baseball bat. She smirked at the memory.

Ducky stood over a body, he didn't look a day older. She smiled as Gibbs called his name and he saw the younger red-head stood there. "Jennifer my dear, you look beautiful as ever. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well thank you ducky. Reliving old memories a lot at the moment though."

"I can imagine. Haws the-"

"Ugly as ever Ducky, the sooner it goes through the better." Jenny replied knowing he was referring to the Divorce, only she didn't wish for Gibbs to know just yet.

"And the-"

"Not making a scrap of difference." She said again knowing he was referring to the restraining order. The two had always been close and had kept in touch over the years.

"Duck, the body." Gibbs interrupted after having enough of the half conversation.

Ducky began to show certain thing on the body to Gibbs who seemed interested, only Jenny hung back. Ducky looked up "Come have a look my dear."

"I'm fine here thanks Ducky." He noticed her pale discolouration.

"Ah, still not a fan of dead bodies my dear?"

"My father's still haunts me Ducky. I can deal with them but they make me feel ill."

"How you got to AD and can't deal with dead body I'll never know." Muttered Gibbs.

Jenny's phone once more rang and it was Mark. Knowing she couldn't avoid it for ever she answered.

"Mark, What the hell is it?"

"_Oh, so know she answers. We need to talk."_

Jenny's face was filled with horror; Marks tone of voice scared her. He sounded gruff and as if he was drunk yet his words weren't slurred so it was obvious he wasn't. She quickly masked her emotions and left Autopsy with a concerned Ducky and an agitated Gibbs. Jenny headed towards the stairs at the opposite end of the corridor and headed up to the refreshment room as she knew it'd be empty as it was still reasonably early. Leaning against the wall she began to talk to her soon to be ex-husband.

"Come on then, you've got me out of work, what do you want."

"_Can't a man just talk to his wife?"_

"Firstly do not call me that. I may still be married to you but it sure as hell doesn't mean I am to be thought of as your wife. Secondly you were never bothered about talking to me when we were together so why the hell should I believe you want to know?"

"_Jen, Jen, Jen. I am still your husband and don't you forget it."_

"Do not call me JEN!"

"_Why not wife?"_

"Do not call me that either!"

"_So what do you want me to call you? Mrs Jacobs!"_

"I never went by that name, EVER! To you, like everybody else it is Assistant Director Shepard."

"_We've known each other so long though. Shared so many laughs."_

"Mark, why the hell did you call?"

_**Meanwhile in the bull pen…**_

Gibbs exited the lift with a gruffer face than usual. Tony quickly scurried to the plasma along with Kate as they began to explain their findings. Sarah and James stayed put.

"You two waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs questioned.

"To what, basically tell you what we all already know? What the hell is the point? We haven't gotten anything that will get us a suspect or a warrant. So why tell you stuff, and then you tell us to do what we already know we need to do." Questioned James.

Excuse me. I don't know how Jen works you two, but to me it seems like she doesn't have enough control. You to just do what you want? That is not how I trained her and not how I hoped she'd turn out!"

"Jenny does what she has to do. You want to know why we already know what you're going to tell us to do. Well I'll tell you. Jenny doesn't always have time to work active cases, so the majority of the time I am in charge, or we both do a case single handed."

"Maybe you should tell Marrow. He's only upstairs!"

"Tell him what exactly? Hmm? That we are overworked? Then what does that make her? She does all the work the assistant director is meant to do, the opp.'s, the balls, the meetings. But she also does half his work too." Shouted James indicating to Marrows Office. What he didn't know was Marrow had heard him and was exiting his office. "She looks after and manages every office in Europe, and in the Middle East. As if that isn't enough she also runs anti-terrorist operation with Mossad and MI5. All that is on top of her being expected to be an active field agent. There you go, I bet you couldn't do her job, but I'll tell you what…I could easily do yours." Gibbs was left flabbergasted.

"James…" Sarah began.

"Ye?" he answered as if nothing had happened.

"Where Is Jenny?"

"She got a call from some bloke." Gibbs said. "Mark I think his name was."

Sarah and James exchanged looks. "Sarah-"began James.

"Tracking the incoming call now."

As Sarah was working Marrow came down the stair. "Quite a speech special agent Hayes. I must admit I wasn't aware of how much she actually did. What would be going on at the moment?"

"Ah, sir. My apologies. My temper got the better of me. Mark is talking to Jenny."

"Ermm, James. We h=may have a problem."

"May?"

"James isn't in London…he's in…"

_**Refreshment room…**_

"_Well Jen, I thought I'd let you know I'__m in DC.__ See you soon __sweaty__-__"then_ the line went dead and her phone went colliding with the wall.

_**In the bullpen…**_

"Hayes! I want you two as her security tonight, I want alerts at the entrances to the Navy yard, he does not get anywhere near her. Jones!-"shouted Marrow.

"Off to go see her sir." She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out.

All the while Gibbs was stood looking even more confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Around two years ago Jenny got married to a man named Mark. He had a reputation for being a playboy." All head went to DiNozzo. "Anyway, we all thought he'd changed since they had gotten together. The truth was he'd being having an almighty string of affairs throughout their whole relationship. Jenny found out and immediately filed for divorce. About two months ago she found out he'd being stalking her, hacking into her phone record etcetera, so she had a restraining order put on him. By the look of her call logs though, it didn't much help, he's been calling her multiple times each day." Explained James.

**xXx**

Sarah walked into the refreshment room to see Jenny banging her head against the wall. She wasn't crying like most people in her position would be, but that was her. She was strong. Sarah gave the older woman a hug which she gratefully returned. For Jenny it was comforting just to know that there was actually someone who was there for her.

Fifteen minutes later the pair walked into the bullpen. Jenny was looking strong, the only evidence of the past hours events was her broken phone. She saw everyone staring at her and typical of Jenny the only thing she said was: "What are you lot staring at? Back to work, come on! We have a killer to catch!"

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review, they really do make me write faster, and make me ever so happy. :P xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N-So sorry about the delay. The last few day's i've been looking after exchange students and not getting home until like 21 00. so writing has not been on my mind. They went home today and i was so sad. :( so i have written the next chapter Woo! Thanks for all your reviews, i really appreciate them.  
>This is my first cliff hanger ending so i hope you like. Anyway, enjoy... <strong>

For the rest of that day Jenny did what she did best: she worked. Buried her head in the case and worked. Any free moment she had to herself, she found a diversion to take her mind of her own life and look into somebody else's. Gibbs noticed, but didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He could see that she had changed since Paris. She had her own team, her own life. She hadn't had it easy like he had assumed, she'd had her own problems, just like him, and she had dealt with them on her own. But she had moved on, Jenny had matured. No longer was she his little probie with a flaring temper. Now she was her own person, a politician, and still a damn good agent.

Gibbs wasn't the only one who had noticed though, James had too. He may not have worked with Jenny as long as Gibbs, or know her as well but he could read his boss reasonably well and he knew she wasn't coping as well as she let on. But the problem was the case was consuming them all. He had been working none stop, studying service records and comparing them with Tony. As well as visiting relatives and having the hard task of questioning them about their loved ones who had had their lives cut short by this piece of scum. As much as it hurt him to see his friend as she was, he had not time to speak to her.

Sarah had been down in Abby's lab all day with Kate going through all the victims' computers. She hadn't even had the chance to leave the lab before they'd all decided to get coffee and share what they had. Even though the younger woman may not have seen her boss that much, he knew that Jenny wouldn't be coping as well as she let on. Sarah knew Jenny reasonably well and thought of her as a best friend, sister and mother all in one, this meant that she knew Jenny and she knew that putting up walls and a false front was her way of dealing with the bad things that life threw at her. The thing was, much like James, Sarah hadn't the time to even think about what she might say, let alone actually say it.

Jenny was now sat up in the bull pen; they were all talking about what they had gotten and having a slight time out. James and Sarah had taken some of the money from the jar which had filled up considerably thanks to DiNozzo, and bought coffee's all round. Abby was perching on the edge of Kate's desk drinking her symbolic Caf-Pow, whilst Kate sat drinking her cappuccino. Tony was telling some joke whilst drinking his late, and Sarah and James sat drinking standard coffees and smirking at the scene which was unfolding before them. Gibbs drank his usual coffee and was rolling his eyes at Tony. Usually his senior field agent would get a head slap or at least a stair for his behaviour but Gibbs knew his team had worked harder than usual today and it was already 18 00 and he knew they'd be here for a lot longer. Jenny was drinking a Gibbs coffee. One, of the many things that had rubbed off on her whilst working undercover with the man himself. She was in a world of her own as she relived a memory from years ago…

_Jenny was in the office early. One of the disadvantages of sleeping with your boss was having to get up early. She was now sat at her desk in the deserted bull pen due to Gibbs being in Marrows office. From the sound of it the pair were having a strong disagreement. The team had no case yet so Jenny was e-mailing an old friend who she had been meaning to talk with for a while now. As she finished her sentence she heard the familiar 'Ping' of the lift followed by the iconic sound of her co-workers arguing. She minimised her window so to allow her private life to remain that, private.  
>The two men paused at her desk as the argument upstairs reached a high point. "Hey red, I take it the boss man and director are having another domestic." Commented Chris.<em>

"_Don't call me red!" Jenny demanded as she picked up the nearest object which just so happened to be a stapler and aimed it at Chris in the hope he would push her and she'd be able to chuck it at him. _

_Hey! Chris don't agitate her and probie, calm. Now, what the hell is wrong with them two?" Questioned Stan motioning towards the Directors office were raised voices could be heard. _

"_What makes you think I would know? They've been like it for the last hour so don't you two start moaning." Said Jenny. "Oh, and Burly, I aint your probie."_

"_Alright, so what are you?"_

"_Senior to you."_

"_Oh, in age you mean."_

"_No! in RANK!"_

"_You sure 'bout that? Cause after that last opp I've noticed a few crows feat just there…" Neither had noticed Gibbs' argument had ended as theirs had begun to rise. Nor had they noticed his coming downstairs. But as they stood arguing, Stan soon realised his presence when he received the head slap to top all head slaps._

"_Enough! Shepard, a word." Gibbs had informed. That had been when Jenny had found out about the London opp. Later that night once Jenny and Gibbs had gone back to his house and they were reading through the case file for the opp Jenny had asked Gibbs if he thought she was looking old,. He'd said what he always said: "You've never looked more beautiful", then again he was bias towards her. _

Jenny had been so caught up in her thoughts she hdn't heard Gibbs calling her. "Ye?" she questioned as she looked at his worried face.

"Where were you?" he questioned referring to the flashback."

"Remembering the argument I had with Burley just before you told me about the London Opp."

"The one where he said you were looking-"

"And you-"

"Then i-"

"Told me-"

"Ye, I remember." The rest of the agents just looked baffled at how the pair could talk using so few words. Jenny and Gibbs just smirked at each other for a moment, both amused that they could still do it so well. Then Marrow spoke:

"I see you two are still in tune with one another." They both just smiled.

"Like riding a bike-" began Gibbs.

"You never forget-" continued Jenny.

"How." They replied in unison. Marrow just laughed.

"Jenny you might want to go get ready, you have an hour before we leave." Jenny grabbed her dress in its suite back from behind her desk.

"Hey, you can get changed in my back room." Said Abby.

"Thank you. I've changed in enough bathrooms to last me a lifetime. I will follow you." Smiled Jenny. The two girls began to walk to the lift, and descended in silence until Abby began to speak.

"How long did you work with Gibbs?" she asked Jenny.

"5-6 years. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I've known Gibbs for a long-ish time and I've never seen anyone be able to read him as well as you. You two must have been close."

"We were. I was his probie for just over a year, and then when Decker left it was just me and Jethro for two years. It was tough and you have to work twice as hard but we were quite a team. After that we became partners and we were undercover a lot, that's when Chris and Burley came."

"You worked with Stan?"

"Ye, I did, bout two and a half years."

"Wow, I joined as he started his third year. We like only just missed each other."

"How long did he work with Gibbs for?"

"Five years. Chris was only there for six months after I started then he got his own team."

"Marrow always said that Gibbs' team was his stepping stone."

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Working with Gibbs?"

"Working with him, no. Having a friendship with him Yes. When I left, it wasn't exactly on the…best of terms. I want nothing more than for us to be like we once were, now I now there is no chance. "

"I'm so sorry."

"There's no need. It was my own fault." Jenny said with a sad smile.

"Sooo, what you wearing?" questioned Abby as they stepped into her lab. "Will it knock them all off their feet?"

"No that you will have to wait and see." Replied Jenny over her shoulder as she went to change.

Her dress was a simple yet elegant black one. It was long and reached her ankles with a low back. The top had a white rim on it. The dress hugged her figure and the black heels were higher than usual which made her legs look longer than usual. She tied her hair up in a mess bun with just a few curls down. Her make-up was heavier than earlier with her eyes having a touch of eye liner yet only gloss on her lips. She wore a silver necklace, one of the many pieces Jethro had gotten her. Along with the silver earing her mother had given her. Looking in the mirror she smiled at her reflection. She looked not half bad and the dress would most certainly impress the SecNav, but more importantly Jethro.

As she stepped out of the lab Abby squealed at Jenny. The red-head simply laughed and spun for Abby before heading back up to the bull pen to meat Marrow.

Stepping out of the lift she saw Gibbs was updating the director on the case. Yet when all eyes laid on her everything went silent. Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. The dress reminded him of one she had worn in London all those years ago, and the necklace was one he'd bought her in Paris. He didn't think she'd kept it. _Maybe she did mean what she wrote and she did love me…_

A round of applause, and wolf whistles from the two teams could be heard in the bull pen causing Jenny to blush. Tom Marrow stepped forward and took her arm before the pair left, leaving a feeling of jealously in Gibbs stomach.

**xXx**

The Director and Assistant Director stepped out of the black town car in front of a beautiful, white cladded hotel. Thankfully there was no press as the vent was low key. The pair walked into reception to be greeted by the SecNav, whom for once was not in dress uniform. He stepped towards them and shook Marrows hand before giving jenny a kiss on the cheek.

"Jenny, you look amazing. I must say it is amazing to see you. With you working in London I don't nearly see enough of you. Your presence had been dearly missed."

"Thank-you sir. I apologise for use being late, that was my fault. The case got a hold of me and I lost track of time. My sincere apologies."

"Please, it is perfectly fine. Now follow me we are sat down."

The table was filled with important people in the world of agency head. The director of the FBI, CIA, Army CID, and homeland security as well as a few friends were all happily talking away. Jenny felt like a probie once more being so over ranked. The whole meal went smoothly. They were all awaiting dessert when Jenny was told Gibbs was on the line for her. She excused herself and went to talk to her former lover and boss.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey, thought I'd save your ear being talked off by politicians and give you a case update."

"Well thank you for being so considerate!"

"I can be when I want. So Abby and your girl found hairs of 10 other victims."

"Good. Profile?"

"In the works. Also we have one of each of the couples receiving a call from an unknown number which is the same each time. We're working on how it is, all we've got so far is that it is a European number."

Just then Jenny saw an all to familiar man standing at the door of the reception. "Mark…"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review ;)**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A.N- Okay, here you go. Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters but I just couldn't resist the ending to this. *laughs evilly* thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. Enjoy…**_

"_Mark…"_

"Jen, you alright?" questioned Gibbs over the phone. He may not know what was going on but he could hear the nerves in his ex-lovers voice, and that alone scared the hell out of him.  
>"Erm…let me ring you back Jethro, something has… erm…come up." Stammered Jenny, not quite knowing how to tell him what was happening. She just hoped with all her life he could still read her tone of voice as well as he had used to be able to do in Paris. Then she hung up, letting the line go dead. It was time to face the music…<p>

He began his approach to her, and as he did she studied him. Her agent side was kicking in. He looked tired, his eyes were blood shot most likely from weeks of excessive drinking. But as he neared her, the intoxicatingly strong smell of whiskey filled the air, he was most certainly drunk, and the smell caused Jenny to use all herself control not to gag. Then though, then she caught sight of his hand, firmly placed in his pocket. A sight Jenny had seen too many times over the years, one which caused her nerves to rise. She knew e had a temper, she'd been on the end of it once or twice during an argument, but the question was: how far would he actually go?

"Mark, why are you here?" She asked in a strong voice as her agent side went into overdrive.

"So now you're bothered about be eh? Now she cares?"

"What the hell Mark! I was always bothered about you, and I always cared for you. I'm not the one who went sleeping around with all the bimbo's London had to offer, or did that little fact escape your memory?" She was becoming stressed now, her temper was thin and it wasn't going to take much for her to crack.

"You had work _all_ the time though Jenny. I just _had _to occupy myself some other way." His tone on the other had was calm, to calm considering how he reeked of whisky. Whenever criminals were this drunk and this calm, well let's just say Jenny had learn just how much of a bad thing that was.

"Try another card Mark, you can't use that one against me. You knew from the very beginning how much work I did and that my job meant the world to me. It's not like I kept it from you, pretended I was something I wasn't-"

"Yet you still promised to change, that never happened. So, _surely_ that is pretending to be something you're not isn't it Jenny?"

"Look Mark, we both know you're not here to talk about things you already know the answer to, so why are you here?"

" What Jenny, no catching up? But it's been o so long Jen."

"Do not call me JEN! And did it not occur to you that whist I'm having dinner with some of the most senior political people in the state might not be the best time for us to _'catch up_' as you put it." She began to walk back to the room from where she had come, when all of a sudden he was behind her. His hand was possessively on her back and a gun to her head as she was forcefully pushed into the door. Her left eyebrow caught on the hinge and drew blood. The gun was pushed harder onto her temple.

"You see, _Jen _, I thing now is the perfect time. And anyway, you don't get to control me anymore, in fact you don't have a single ounce of control over this situation what so ever do you eh?" he nudged the gun harder. "DO YOU JENNIFER!" he shouted in her ear as her whole body was forcefully pushed harder against the door. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"No, n I suppose I don't. But what exactly is this whole thing proving, that you can control me, is that it? Because all this is going to do is get you arrested. You have two choices here, either walk out of here with your integrity, we can have this divorce be civil and even remain friends at the end. Or, you can be dragged out of here in handcuffs and the only time you'll ever see me is at a witness stand sending you to prison or on T.V. It's your choice, but I know I'd prefer the first."

"SHUT UP!"

"Look, I know I've hurt you, I've been cold and emotionless towards you-"

"Hurt don't cover it no more Jenny." As the words left his mouth the door knob began to turn as it all seemed to develop in slow motion for Jenny. Slowly she was pulled backward desperately trying to keep her balance, as in walked Sarah and James. Only to stop dead in their tracks.

"Oh, and here comes the cavalry. Come to watch the show I see, only I wouldn't move, or I might just have to end your pretty little friend's life, right here." He said all too smugly as he pushed Jenny to the floor causing her lip to begin bleeding. Yet she put on a strong mask. Over the years, probably the best thing she'd ever learnt was the fact that you never show you enemies fear. So on went her mask.

"Get the SecNav out, get them all out and go. I'm fine." Stated Jenny.

"We are not leaving you with _him_ " James said, spitting out the last word.

"I'm fine, get them out!"

"I'd listen to the pretty lady if I were you. She speaks sense."

"We are not leaving her."

"Well if you want to watch you friend dye, well that's fine by me." They had all been so caught up in talking Mark out of it they hadn't noticed Marrow enter the room. "So wifey, any last requests before you dye?"

"That I never married you! Go to hell!"

Off went the safety clip on Marks Gun. "With pleasure my love, with pleasure." He lowered his Gun, and aimed it at his wife…

Bang!

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the room, and all the guests ran into the reception, confusion and shock evident on their faces as they lay eyes on the corpse in the middle of the room.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please review…**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N- Thank you all for your reviews. I~ hope you all like this chapter, and I apologise for the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist seeing what the reaction would be ( MariskaBaby92- please don't kill me! ). I tried to update asap, but I'm full of cold, had English GCSE on Monday and art all day today so I couldn't have a day off, so I'm sat in my PJ's hoping not to get another headache or runny nose. )=**

**I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Enjoy…**

Jenny ducked, her hands flying towards her face to instinctively protect herself. A gun had fired, a single shot, but still she felt no pain. _Maybe I'm dead, maybe this is what happens when you die._ But it was as if the world had frozen. She turned her head to where Mark had been standing only moments ago. Yet he wasn't there, instead, on the ground inches away from her feet lay the body of her husband. A shot right between the eyes. She knew deep down she should feel grievance, sadness, the need for revenge, but instead she felt relieved, yet also shocked too, because she had been ever so sure that it was going to be her body lying on the floor. Jenny began to get up, and slowly the world seemed to speed up once more. She looked across the room to see Tom Marrow, holstering his gun, and running over to her. He took off his suit jacket and draped it over the red heads fragile figure.

"You alright Jenny?" He questioned. His voice was full of worry and concern for the younger woman. What not many people knew about the two most senior members of NCIS was that they had known each other a lot longer than Jenny's career. When her father had died, Tom Marrow had been the lead investigator on the case. Since then they had always kept in touch before and throughout Jenny's NCIS journey. For Jenny, she looked upon her boss as a father figure; he was always there for her and today had proven that. For him, she was like a daughter to hi, he was always proud of how far she had come since she had been assigned to Gibbs team. He had watched and helped her fight her demons after she had found her father's body, and was always amazed by how she managed to deal with the amount of ordeals she had in her life, along with other peoples.

"How…but…how did…-?" She questioned confusion evident on her face.

"How did I know Mark was her? Gibbs noticed the change in your voice. It may have been a fair few years but he can still read you like a book. He had Abby go over the call, once her realised he called me and told me to, I think the exact words were: 'Get your overpaid backside into reception and arrest the guy who is about to flush the future of NCIS down the toilet and kill the best woman in the whole damn agency. '"

"He didn't"

"He did, but I figured from the way the situation was developing, killing him was much easier."

"Thank you sir." She said, a bittersweet smile forming on her face.

"It wasn't just me, if it wasn't for Gibbs-"

"Without either of you, it would be me lying on that floor waiting for Ducky."

"I wouldn't have let that happen, none of us would have, now come on, I want Ducky to check you out."

"I'm fine."

"Not a question, Gibbs has rubbed off on you too much." They both walked outside to where Ducky was sat awaiting her. As she sat there, in-between the two father figures in her life, Jenny had never felt safer. But as she sat there, a memory of another incident, from another life began to play before her eyes.

_ They had finally located the murderer from their latest case, but he had decided not come in without a fight. They'd been identifying themselves when he began to shoot, once they had found cover Jenny managed to get a shot. This wasn't before he'd fired a few too though. Both Jenny had been hit, whist taking a bullet for her partner. Although she claimed it was only a scratch. Yet as she sat outside the ware house, Duck on one side sorting her out and Marrow on the other rambling about something she had never felt safer. The director had arrived after hearing she had been injured although now he was just a hindrance. Jenny's eyes were locked on Gibbs and he couldn't help but smirk as Marrow asked her a question which she hadn't even heard. _

"Jenny…you alright?" Marrow asked, bringing her back down to earth.

"Ye, sorry. Remembering moments from another life. What did you say?"

He just smiled. He'd known that this would be happening frequently, after all she had spent most of her life in DC, there were bound to be memories she wanted to re live. "Ducky says you can go home."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking off towards her car were security detail were waiting. She had expected them; after all she had just nearly been killed. Back with Ducky Tom Marrow just shook his head at Jenny comment about work tomorrow.

"Jethro sure has rubbed off on her." Ducky commented.

"In more ways than one."

**xXx**

Jenny arrived home and went straight upstairs. She showered in a hope to make herself feel cleaner. After being in the presence of her former husband she felt dirty. After half an hour she finally felt fresh, she blow-dried her hair roughly and ties it up. Following rummaging in her wardrobe for a few minutes she finally pulled out a pair of black leggings and a purple vest top.

She went downstairs to her study and poured herself a glass of bourbon, and sat down on the soft leather sofa. Just as she was about to take a sip she heard a familiar voice.

"hey."

"Hello Jethro, how did you get in?" she questioned as she turned to face him. He really hadn't changed, and it took her breath away. Only what she didn't know was that he was thinking the same thing.

"Told your security Ducky had sent me. You alright?"

"Ye, it's only a scratch." She replied referring to the bandage on her arm. "Ducky was just being over protective."

"I wasn't on about that Jen, I've already spoken to Ducky. I meant how are you? You're allowed to be upset, your husband has just died, it's bound to shake you up even if you were about to get divorced."

"I'm alright." She said solemnly taking a sip of her bourbon as he poured himself some. "it was either me or him, and anyway any feeling I had for him were nothing compared to how I feel about you-" she stopped dead after realising what she had just said. He turned to face her. "What in the bag?" she questioned in a hope to take away from what she had said.

"Chinese, thought you could do with eating something." He replied, playing along as if she had never said anything, although he had heard her. Truth be known, he was glad too, because she said it in the present tense, and he was so glad that she still had feelings for him, because he sure still did about her.

Gibbs divided up the meal and they ate in a comfortable silence. Both simply enjoying one another's company, just like the old days. He would always bring her dinner or her to him after a case was over. It was their way of making amends after the arguments that were usually brought up after a case. It was always a take away, but then again neither could really cook. This though, this one was different. Tonight wasn't about making amends for arguments over the case, tonight was about clearing up messes that had been left out for nearly a decade.

As they cleared up the dishes and placed them into the bin. Jethro looked down at Jenny who was still sat on the sofa. Although she could deny it, she was shaken up, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make things awkward by touching her. "Jen, I should probably be going…" she looked up at him though eyes with tears welling up.

"Stay…" she said in a small voice. "Please, I mean if you have somewhere to be then don't feel you have to-"

He sat down next to her, cupped her cheek and looked her in the eye. "All you had to do was ask Jenny." He said before planting a kiss on her for head. The way he said her name made her feel so safe, safer than she had in a long long time. "Come here." He said, motioning for her to come closer. She did and he wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tight. Sat as they were she felt more loved than she ever had with Mark.

"Thank you Jethro, for everything." She said, kissing him on the lips, he responded. It was only gentle, but full on love. She then placed her head on his chest.

"I still love you too Jen, always did, always have. I may have been angry but I never stopped loving you. Stephanie was just my way of getting over you."

"I love you too Jethro."

"We need to talk though, Jen."

"I know, just not tonight. Can you just hold me."

"cause." He replied, placing a kiss in her hair.

Maybe Jenny and Gibbs had something to thank this serial killer for, because as they sat on the sofa together, neither could remember being more content in a long, long time.

**Hope it was ok,**

**Please review **

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but I wish I did!_

_A/N- Okay, so apologies for the wait. This is completely different to how I had imagined this scene to go but I am happy with it now. I want to thank you all soo much for each and every review, fav. Add and alert add. They mean a lot to me, honestly they do. I don't think there is a whole lot more left to come. 2-3 more chapters I should think. Thanks again and please…enjoy!_

As the early morning rays of light splintered into the study, a sleeping couple could be seen intertwined with each other. At that exact moment in time, this pair life was perfect and for once peaceful. They lay still in their positions from the previous night. His head rested on the arm of the worn brown leather sofa as he slept, her head rested on this shoulder. Jethro's arm was wound protectively around Jenny's tiny waist. Her arm was resting on his chest. They fitted perfectly together, they always had. Yet body clocks soon took a hold and they began to stir, smiles still firmly on their faces.

Jenny was firstly disorientated as to why she was a sleep in her study with Jethro. They slowly the pieces of the previous night began to put themselves together, Mark, the shooting, Marrow, Jethro.

Jethro woke to see the beautiful red head lying with him and smiled. Because after she had left him he had never thought he would wake up to see him with him again. Yet there she was, only she wasn't speaking and he began to worry she was having second thoughts. IT was like she could read him mind as she began to talk as the words filled his mind.

"I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone else. Please don't ever forget that, no matter what happens." She said before gently kissing his chest.

"I love you too Jenny." He said before kissing her more passionately.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

"It could be arranged." He replied smirking before kissing her again.

Only their perfect world was soon interrupted as the shrill of reality rang through the room. Jenny moaned and deposited her head on Jethro's chest. Once they had found out whose phone it was, Jenny answered.

"Shepard." She answered bluntly.

"Moring Jenny, you sound rough as hell."

"Kinda comes with nearly dying; now why did you ring?"

"Jeez Jenny, I really must have interrupted."

"James, speak or you owe me $50 for the swear Jar and coffee for a month."

"Ye, right so ermm, we found the origin of the calls all three victims received before they died, and DNA is working. We basically are only a stones through away from getting this guy."

"Good work."

"Right, oh and Stan Burly rung, told him you'd ring back when you got in."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Oh, one more thing, you couldn't ring Gibbs could you? Only DiNozzo and Kate refuse to and-"

"Consider it dealt with." She replied hanging up from her senior agent. Gibbs looked at her awaiting an explanation as to what was so important to interrupt him kissing the woman he hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"Got a few leads, so we're needed."

"It took him that long to tell you that."

"Yer, well he decided to offend me in the process and Burly also rung too."

"How long we got."

"Half an hour."

The pair went upstairs, taking it in turns to shower. Gibbs was surprised to still find her room just as it had been before Paris. He couldn't help but stare at the fact that she still had the picture of him and her in Paris in the wardrobe. What shocked him the most was that his cloths were still there. _I had wondered where they had gotten __too_he thought as he picked out a pair of Jeans, Polo shirt and Jacket.

Twenty minutes later he was sat on her bed thinking when he heard her say something. Only he was too lost in his thoughts to hear her. "What did ch'say Jen. I wasn't listening." He said. And so their conversation began through the door.

"I said I'm sorry Jethro."

"What for?"

"Leaving in Paris. I suppose I told myself it was what was best for me. Only ever since the day after my plane landed I realised I had just thrown my one chance of being happy away."

"You could have come back Jenny."

"No I couldn't. I was too proud, took after you. And by the time I did push away my pride, and had gotten your number Ducky said you were already engaged."

"I'd have left Stephanie in an instant Jen."

"I know that now. She was your way of moving on, just like Mark was mine. At least she didn't try to kill you."

"Erh, well…"

"What was it with this time Jethro?"

"Baseballbat"

"Pardon?"

"A baseball bat. Now are you ready? I'm sick of talking to a door."

Finally she stepped out. _God she looks good. _She was wearing a high waited, and tight pencil skirt that showed off her curves. A pink blouse was tucked in, she wore black stilettoes, and a wide black belt around her middle. She'd ties up her curls into a messy bun with just a few select strands free of the restraining bands. Gibbs smirked at her. _How the hell did I ever end up with a woman like that? _He thought. He walked up, cupped her face and whispered just loud enough for her to hear: "I forgive you Jenny; I did a long time ago."

**xXx**

Gibbs and Jenny walked out of the lift together. Smiles on their faces and Coffee's in their hands. They were chatting just like back in the old days. Tom Marrow watched from above and was glad to see them both happy. He wasn't sure whether Jenny would be alright today, but Gibbs was the best person for her to be with, he knew her well and could read her like a book.

Meanwhile, in the bull pen the teams were all chatting as they waited for their bosses. As Tony saw them step off the elevator. "So, how much do we all bet that those two spent the night together then?" when nobody answered her began digging his grave. "Oh, come on! I mean it's obvious they were together-"he was cut off by his head being slapped forward. He turned around to see Jenny not his boss, whom he was expecting.

"So who is it then?" she questioned.

"Ha, ha…who's what?"

"The killer."

"How would I know?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just I assumed that if you've got time to gossip about private lives then you've found the killer."

"Ha…I wasn't-"his head once more was slapped.

"Digging a grave I see. Well tell me when you reach six foot. I have a very good assassin friend who'd be more than happy to kill you."

Jenny then walked off leaving a very confused Tony, and a load of very amused special agents. Gibbs crept up behind Jenny and simply stated: "I taught you well."

"Now that you did." She replied before addressing the whole of the bull pen. "So, what have we got?"

Jenny had to smirk at the scene that unfolded. It was just as it had been when she was a probie. Everyone rushed to tell their findings. All except Kate, who was reminding Jenny of her younger self more and more. As everyone quietened, Jenny realised they hadn't produced much new then Kate stood up.

"Finished? Right so I traced all the phones that rung the victims prior to their deaths. I managed to narrow down the number thank to Abby, and found it was a British firm. 'Lie Breaker Lawyers'. Turns out they are thinking of expanding out into the states, which would give our killer a reason to ring."

As Kate said the firm's name Jenny grew paler. Gibbs noticed and gave her a quizzical look. "That's the firm where Mark works, I mean worked. They were only in the very early stages of expanding out. I remember going to one of their balls and having the boss drone on in an attempt to get a contract with NCIS. I turned him down because they had not even got an action plan. They shouldn't have been ringing round." Gibbs moved round to her side and gently squeezed her hand in support.

"That might not be all you husband had to do with this. I spoke to the boss. The phone number was a registered phone to the company. It was assigned to Mark Wells."

Gibbs squeezed her and again. Knowing she needed his support. He may be dead, and she may not have ever loved him that much but it didn't make it any easier. When Abby came bounding up with a glum look on her face, Jenny realised the world may not be as she thought.

"I…I erm…I got a hit on the entire DNA. It turns out it took so long because the DNA wasn't in our data base until last night. I know who is out killer."

"Abby, who is it?" questioned Jenny, her hands shaking at the thoughts in her head.

"Mark Wells. Jenny's late husband."

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**xXx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N- I am ever so sorry for the wait. Mock exams are kind of taking over my life at the moment, yet I have managed to get this written. So I hope you enjoy. I think there is one small final chapter/epilogue left. Thanks Kayleigh for your encouragement, let me know when you get to this chapter!**_

_**Thank you all ever so much for all of your reviews alerts and favourites, they really mean a lot.**_

_**Thanks again and please enjoy!**_

"M…Mark? But it could be a mistake right? I mean…" Jenny questioned. She was fumbling due to the mixture of surprise and maybe even grief.

"I re-ran the test three times. The chances of it being wrong once are minute; it being wrong three times is nearly impossible, as well as unheard of. I'm sorry." Abby said.

"It's…it's fine. He's dead anyway. So case closed I suppose. Would someone go tell…go tell the Director?" she questioned. "I'm…I am gonna go get coffee of summort. Erm…ye I'll…I won't be long."

They all watched the red head nearly run off. Her walls were coming crashing down around her feet and they all knew she wouldn't let them see her when they were completely gone. Gibbs could feel his heart being torn apart as he watched the woman he loved so much run off nearly in tears. He'd never really seen her cry, not over something that wasn't physical pain. When it was, he was usually too shocked by the words coming out of her mouth to notice the tears.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sara about to go after the older woman. Knowing from past experience now was not the tie to go after her he gently placed his hand on her arm, and in a gentle voice said: "Leave her. You go after her now and if you're lucky she'll bit your head off. More likely though she'll shoot you."

"Thanks." The younger woman replied with a sad smile. "How about me and James go update the director on the case. We were the ones who caught the case originally, well James was. I think it is only right we finish it off."

Gibbs watched as the pair walked up to the director's office. He knew Jenny was lucky to have both of them. It made him slightly happier to know that this past year when she has had so much to deal with that she had them both, even if she didn't have him. "Reports now!" Gibbs ordered as he sat down at his desk. Tony rushed to look as if he was doing something were as Kate just continued to write hers. How they both reminded him of Stan and Jen when they were on his team.

**oxo**

Half an hour later Gibbs stood up from his desk. "Off to find Jenny." As he marched away DiNozzo decided to enlighten his boss.

"Boss she said she was off for coffee." Tony received a head slap for his concern.

"I'm not deaf DiNozzo, but you're obviously dumb. When she says she's off for coffee she is obviously not."

"You want me to track her phone."

"No DiNozzo. She was my partner I do know a bit about her DiNozzo."

Gibbs stormed out leaving DiNozzo baffled. He stepped into the lift and selected the ground floor. He attempted to run thoughts of when she was his probie. When he thought back to her he remembered that whenever she was upset she would go off on her own. Ducky had said that whilst visiting his father many years ago he had seen her in the grave yard. That was where she would be, he was sure of it!

**oxo**

Her back rested against the old oak tree that was parallel to her father and mothers graves. It was the exact position she sat in every time she came. Although it had been too long since the last time she was here. Working in London with barely a minute to herself left little time for a holiday. She prayed for them, but it didn't dispute the fact she should have been here sooner.

"I guess I should apologise for not being here more often. Work got in the way again. I think you'd be proud of me dad, I'm assistant director now, working in London of all places. I'm in charge of all field offices and operations across Europe, and I have my own team. But I'm back in DC working a case. Was working a case…turned out Mark, you know my husband well nearly ex, well he was the killer." She paused, swiftly wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "There is a plus though, always a plus eh mum? The other team, its Jethro's, it's him and his two new agents. Coincidence I suppose, then again he never did believe in coincidences, luck, fate, one of them anyway… I miss you. Could have really used your advice lately mum, you too dad. Could have used you both, especially with the whole Paris thingy. I might not have ended up nearly ruining my life. I suppose I should tell you now, I think me and Jethro are back together."

Behind her, and unbeknown to her, Jethro appeared. He stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the rare moment she got to speak to her parents. He already knew she had lost them, just not how or when.

"You'd like him dad. He's a marine, just like you were. He'd have believed you didn't take that bribe, just like I did. Anyway, he's…he's brilliant, caring. He looks after me and…I love him. I always have, and the strangest thing is after all that's happens I still thing he loves me."

Jethro stepped forward, placed his hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. She looked to him, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He brushed away the tears off of her cheek. "There's no think about it Jen. I love you, always have and always will." A true smile filled her face.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Jen, I want this to work, us to work. If there is one thing that needs to happen to make this work then it's us being honest to each other. There is something you need to know…about my past."

"Jethro…"

"I want to. You know I've been divorced three times, well I've been married four."

"You're…you're married. I should have known…you've moved on it's only to be-"he quietened her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"I'm not married Jenny. They died my first wife Shannon and my daughter Kelly. Shannon witnessed a murder; she was going to testify against him. NIS put her and Kelly under protection only a drug dealer shot the driver. They were both killed in the crash."

"Jethro I'm so sorry."

"Kelly was eight, the splitting image of her mother. Only she had my eyes. You'd have loved Shannon, Jen, she'd have love you too."

"Thank you. My mother was a nurse – the best. That's how she met my father, she was his burse. One day there was a patient; he was in prison but was suffering from some spasms or something. She was taking blood. Only somehow when the needle was full he managed to turn it around and inject her. The thing was he had HIV. That mixed with the fact that he was a different blood type caused problems. It developed into full blown AIDS and I…I watched my mother dye before my very eyes. A seven year only girl watching her mother dye." She wiped away the freely flowing tears. "My father was a marine, a cornel. I was 18 when he was accused of taking a bribe I know he never took. He wasn't the sort Jethro. Anyway, a month after he was wrongly found guilty i came home to find his body in the study. The ME ruled it suicide, but it never sat well with me, and I know…I know it wasn't suicide, because it was murder."

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"It's life. I got over it."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in tight. They sat like that for the next fifteen minutes. Just reliving times bygone with family lost. He stood up and held out his hand. She accepted it and they began to walk away, only he stopped them. He turned around to face the grave and saluted. "I'll do my best to look after her sir, ma'am, because I'm the luckiest man in the world. Semper Fi."

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review, they might just get me through my exams! Lolx**_

_**Thanks xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N- okay, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I like the end bit so it's staying as it is. This Is the end of fire and ice, I would like to thank every single one of you who had reviewed, alerted and favourite, they really do make my day. Also thank you to anyone who does in the future. I hope this last chapter rounds it all up nicely; any questions don't hesitate to review/PM me and ask.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the bull pen later that same day hand in hand. Old wounds had been reopened, ones which had never truly closed. Past secrets had been told and after all of the revelations both felt a whole lot better. Not only that but the pair were now more confident that their relationship would work this time around and be stronger than it ever was before. As they neared the desk Jenny looked around the bull pen which was now empty minus Gibbs' team confused. "Would anybody mind informing me where on earth my team is?" she questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Erm…they went to inform the director of the closure of the case and developments just before Gibbs left. I don't think that they have come down yet." Responded Kate.

Just then Director Marrow appeared out of his office followed by James and Sarah who were shaking his hand. "ahh, I believe you losing your team was my fault. I needed to consult them about something. Are you okay Jenny?" Questioned Tom as he walked down the stairs followed by Jenny's agents who went straight to the desks they had been using.

"I'm fine now thank-you. It was all just a bit much to take in in one go."

"Well as long as you are ok."

"I am." She responded before turning to her team. "Right you two I believe you still have case reports and also a hostage report that needs writing up. I want it on…erm…"

"How about your desk?" questioned James.

"My desk is in London James."

"No your new desk?"

"What are you on about?"

"You know. US being the second MCRT in DC, we figured you'd be getting a new desk." Added Sarah. Jenny turned to the director confused.

"Gibbs' team is over worked, there are incapable agents working MCRT cases. I want you and your team to be the new team. "

"And you two don't mind leaving London?"

"No, I have too many old demons there, a new country a new start." Stated Sarah.

"I have nothing keeping me in the UK. It's a great opportunity." Added James.

"And, it would allow me to have a closer relationship with my Assistant Director and woman I consider a daughter whilst you can patch things up with Gibbs." Sated Marrow.

"Thank you, so so much." She responded with a massive smile. Jethro put his arm around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Right, drama over…Reports on my desk before you go home!" stated Gibbs. Jenny was heading to her desk when she heard her name being shouted across the bull pen.

"Jennifer Shepard what happened to ringing me back eh?" questioned Stan.

"Stan Burley! I'm so sorry it's just-"she was cut off by him as he hugged her.

"I know, Marrow rung me, told us what was going on and asked us all to come up. Thought I'd be a nice surprise."

It was only then that Jenny looked past Stan to see Chris Pacci and William Decker too. She ran over to will who picked her up and spun her round. Jenny's laughter filled the room making everyone smile. She them turned to Chris who high fived her. "O'right probie?" he questioned. The two along with Will began talking, and none of the others were quite sure what about yet they smiled none the less as laughter filled the room.

Jethro was just sat smiling as he watched Jenny. She looked so young and happy. It had been a long time since he had seen her look that happy. HE was not the only one who was amazed to see the red head so happy. James and Sarah exchanged looks which told one another she deserved to be happy. Up on the balcony Tom Marrow watched as the woman he had thought of as a daughter for so many years laughed and joked. It gave him a strange sense of pride.

Gibbs was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realise Stan was stood next to him. "She looks so happy." He looked up at the man he had trained. How he had matured since the days when he'd purposefully wind up Jenny. "She does." Replied Gibbs. He stood up and shook his hand before walking over to his three protégée's.

.

_**OxO**_

**Six months later**

If you had asked either Jenny or Gibbs where they though that they would be in six months neither would have said that they would be sat in a log cabin in the north of Scotland. Curled up together whilst upstairs slept those they considered friends and family. But they were, and they were loving it.

In front of them the fire roared, the heat flushing both smiling faces. Outside snow was falling, snowmen stood proud out front and snow angels laced the ground. The holiday had been Ducky's idea, both of the teams, Abby, Ducky himself and the last minute additions of Chris, Stan and Will. Now they were there, both were so glad they were. The sound of Jethro's heart beating was lulling Jenny to sleep as she lent her head against his chest. Jethro kissed her head, "I love you Jenny." She just murmured an incoherent response causing Gibbs to smile.

For Jenny Shepard the events that overwhelmed her six months ago had never been further away. She was loved, had a family and a fiancé. She had never been more content in her life, and nor had he…

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Once more thank you!**_

_**Please leave me one last review to tell me what you thought…**_

_**xx**_


End file.
